


All Scratched Up

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Consent is Sexy, Crying, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT AT FIRST BUT, OH AND ITS ALL TOTALLY CONSENSUAL I PROMISE, Rough Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but hard in a HARD way, forgive my sins god, i hate myself too, im so sorry, masochist sapnap, my author tag is shameful1, no beta we die like my innocence, skirtnap, the masochism hits hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george refuses to fuck sapnap after a little stunt he pulled. but sapnap has his own little ways to get what he wants.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	All Scratched Up

**Author's Note:**

> TURN BACK TURN BACK ABORT YOUR MISSION TURN BAAACK

George is being a baby. Well, at least that’s what Sapnap thinks. I mean, what he did wasn’t even that bad! In fact, he _defused_ the situation.

_The “Manhunt Crew” were all getting wasted at a bar for pure fun. Antfrost had a shitty day and drinks were 10% off that night— It was destiny. The five of them all have different personalities when they drank and currently only Dream and Sapnap were tipsy. The duo were doing some freestyle karaoke when a solid 7/10 brunette walked up to George, who was just drinking water in peace while still watching over his friends since he had no intention on getting drunk._

_“Hey there, say, what’s someone like you doing alone on this fine night?” The woman purred, her hand tracing his arm. George flinched at the sudden touch, awkwardly shuffling away. “Uh, I’m actually not alone. You see—” He tried to explain that his friends AND boyfriend were right there but the newcomer just shushed him and continued to touch his arm._

_“You seem like a real man who could show me a good time~ What kind of monstrous creature left these scars?” Her hands were now both on his back, tracing down scars that belonged to no monster. His face flared red, remembering the events that led his back getting all scratched up, and was about to politely ask her to leave him alone until an arm slung around his neck, pulling him down a little._

_“Oh yes, little Georgie over here can really show someone a good time! I’m no monstrous creature at all though, darling. Georgie just really knows how to make me scream~” A quite intoxicated Sapnap smirked, looking up at the woman. His karaoke partner had passed out dead on the ground and the mic dropping made a horrible noise. George then shrieked and chased him around the bar as Bad and Antfrost laughed at it in their own quiet and kind way._

Let’s just say that the couple were both pretty scratched up the next morning and it wasn’t because of any sexual intercourse.

And now George has been ignoring his poor innocent boyfriend’s sexual needs when he _saved_ his sorry excuse of an ass! Injustice, the raven thinks. It’s been a week now. A week of blatant ignorance. It’s been so long since Sapnap got himself off since Georgie was always there to do it— But now Georgie is being a little bitch. The younger won’t stand for such injustice and he will _cry_ if he has to finger himself again. So he makes a plan.

George has his own little office with a shiny desk and a comfy ass couch. Sometimes the British male even wears a _suit_. God really decided to bless us with this beauty, huh? Sapnap snickers whenever he sees his boyfriend’s office, remembering all the naughty and sinful deeds they did here. George has railed him so many times in his office suit that it isn’t even funny.

But the older one has started to prioritize work over the love of his life AND his neglected sexual urges. That can’t do, can it?

So our little demon has conjured up a plan.

The raven waltzed right into his boyfriend’s organized office, loudly and carelessly opening the door. Pure mischief is sparkling so bright in his eyes that you can’t miss it. Well, you _can_ miss it if you aren’t even looking. Like what George is doing right now. That frustrates Sapnap, but his determination on fumes up more.

“George.” The name ran so smoothly on his tongue that it felt like a sin itself. “Sap.” The brunette acknowledged his boyfriend but he didn’t even spare a glance at him, just continued to write down on some dumb paper. Sapnap sat on his desk while watching the other for awhile. A dramatic sigh fell from the intruder, closing his eyes for more effect.

“Why don’t you fuck me already?” The American whined as George’s eyes were still glued onto his papers.

“Maybe if you _weren’t_ such a brat, I’d fuck you. But you always _have_ to get what you want, huh? Your needs are more special than anyone else’s, right? You need to wi—” He finally looked at his attention whore of a boyfriend and _god_ , did he regret it.

There. Right on his desk sat Sapnap and his stupid cocky smirk. His legs spread like that was all they could do and the skirt— The skirt is just— Fuck. Fuuuck.

He leaned closer to the shocked male, his mouth right beside his ear. “Fuck me.” And that was it. There was only so much the older could take. George grabbed the other and flipped him over, now bent over on his side of the desk. “God, you stupid fucking slut.” A lustful hiss took over the room as they were pressed right up against each other. A hand lifted the skirt up and down went the office pants.

“You– Shut up. I’m not a—” His sentence was cut off by the brunette pushing into him dry right off the bat. “You’re not a what? Go on, finish your sentence.” He set a slow pace, running his hand through the jet black hair, also wanting to make sure Sapnap was okay.

He hummed lightly in response of the gentle hand running through his hair, though the rest was not gentle at all. A loud and needy whine came out of him when George started picking up the pace. “Can’t even finish your sentence, huh? And you think you’re something special.” Sapnap was always weak for dirty talk— Masochist much? A wanton moan escaped out of him as his grip on the desk became tighter.

“You’re— You’re so mean, Georgie!” A cry was forced out as his hands were now pinned to the desk by other hands, the pace now brutal and merciless. His head was slowly turned from his desk position just for George to see tears welling in his eyes. “Just deciding to let me finger my neglected hole for a _week_! How could you except me to— Fuck!” He screamed, his nails ripping the suit and dangerously close to scarring the other’s skin once again.

George was so close— The moans were only spurring him on more as he thought about what the other had said. “Yeah, yeah. I–I won’t do it again, okay?” It came out shaky as he slicked back the raven hair. A victorious grin came from the receiver but it wasn’t long before that grin was wiped and an “o” was formed after he has filled him up.

Now they’re both out on a walk even though Sapnap’s limp was pretty obvious. It was nice. The autumn leaves were falling and a gentle breeze was coming by now and then. The silence was comforting. Until Bratnap had to open his mouth once again.

“Looks like I won once again, loser. Is your back alright? I hope it isn’t... _Too scratched up?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> why... why didn’t you turn back?... im SHAMEFUL. SHAME ON ME. IM SO SORRY. i feel so dirty. please go easy on me. im sorry 😢


End file.
